icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Stackhouse
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Haliburton, ON, CAN | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 1969 | draft_team = Oakland Seals | career_start = 1969 | career_end = 1982 }} Ronald Lorne Stackhouse (born 26 August 1949 in Haliburton, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey defenceman. Playing career Stackhouse started his career playing with the Peterborough Petes under Roger Neilson in the OHA. Stackhouse was drafted 18th overall by the Oakland Seals in the 1969 NHL Amateur Draft. He lasted only a few seasons with the Seals, before being traded to the Detroit Red Wings in 1971. Stackhouse's career did not pick up until he joined the Pittsburgh Penguins early in 1974. He tied an NHL record the next season with 6 assists in a game by a defenceman, and riled off seasons of 60 and 71 points. Stackhouse played with the Penguins until 1982, when he retired from hockey and returned to live in Haliburton. Awards *Named to the OHA Second All-Star Team (1969) *Played in the NHL All-Star Game (1980) Records *Tied NHL record with 4 assists in one period (March 1975) *Tied NHL record with 6 assists by a defenceman in one game (March 1975) Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1967–68 Peterborough Petes OHA 49 13 9 22 88 5 0 3 3 20 1968–69 Peterborough Petes OHA 54 15 31 46 52 10 6 4 10 41 1969–70 Providence Reds AHL 65 1 5 6 37 — — — — — 1970–71 California Golden Seals NHL 78 8 24 32 73 — — — — — 1971–72 California Golden Seals NHL 5 1 3 4 6 — — — — — 1971–72 Detroit Red Wings NHL 74 5 25 30 83 — — — — — 1972–73 Detroit Red Wings NHL 78 5 29 34 82 — — — — — 1973–74 Detroit Red Wings NHL 33 2 14 16 33 — — — — — 1973–74 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 36 4 15 19 33 — — — — — 1974–75 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 72 15 45 60 52 9 2 6 8 10 1975–76 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 80 11 60 71 76 3 0 0 0 0 1976–77 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 80 7 34 41 72 3 2 1 3 0 1977–78 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 50 5 15 20 36 — — — — — 1978–79 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 75 10 33 43 54 7 0 0 0 4 1979–80 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 78 6 27 33 36 5 1 0 1 18 1980–81 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 74 6 29 35 86 4 0 1 1 6 1981–82 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 76 2 19 21 102 1 0 0 0 0 12 seasons NHL career 889 87 372 459 824 32 5''' '''8 13 38 External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1949 Category:California Golden Seals draft picks Category:California Golden Seals players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Providence Reds players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Seattle Totems players Category:Retired in 1982